Sorting:Felipe Fernandez Carriedo
}} (talk) 14:08, April 5, 2015 (UTC) The Sorting Quiz Please Bold Your Choices 1.If you were investigating a crime scene and found out the killer was a family member, what would you do? A. Confront the family member with the information. B. Punish the family member. C. Make sure the evidence is solid and turn the family member in; a crime is a crime, no matter who committed it. D. Do everything in my power to ensure the family member is not discovered by the authorities; question them as to their reasons. 2.What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. 3.What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I'm the person people cheat off of. D. I would fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4.You want something, but the price is too high. What do you do? A. I bargain for it with the seller. B. I steal it. C. I present the facts about why the price is too high to the seller and haggle with him until the price is reasonable. D. I work and save my money until I can buy it. 5.Pretend you're muggle born. If a pure-blood discriminated you, what would you do? A. It really doesn't matter that much; discrimination is dumb. B. I'm the discriminator. C. I tell them why blood purity doesn't actually affect anything. D. Knock them on their arse. ---- 6. How old is your character? 27, although he always looked older. 7.What year is your character in? If your character is an adult, what is his/her job? Alumni. Liaison to ILM. 8.Give a detailed history of your character (at least 2 paragraphs long). Felipe Fernandez Carriedo was born in Brazil, to a wizard, Pablo Fernandez, and a muggle, Maria Carriedo. Their relationship was rocky at best when it was discovered that Pablo was a wizard, but the two stayed together for the sake of their child. Felipe, as an only child, was spoiled, and his interest in music was indulged in playing the guitar and singing. He was popular with his family, and very much loved. Felipe also had magical blood, and from a young age that magic at least slightly improved the quality of his playing. By the time he left for ILM at the age of eleven he was pretty good, and considered a bit of a maestro by his parents. On the journey to ILM, he slipped into a carriage with Bree Cavanaugh, an Irish girl in his year. She was very quiet initially and was often found reading a book, but along the course of the train journey she warmed up to him. Felipe exposed some of Bree's more social side, and eventually got her to have a little fun - even made her love it. He had his own life also, and his own group of friends who notably didn't like Bree very much. He wouldn't stand for their slandering however and was unafraid to call them out when they were wrong. During fifth year he had a brief stint with Bree, but she was nervous and encouraged him to pursue his best friend. In sixth year she helped him with his NEWTs because he was struggling, and he graduated with better grades than he would have otherwise. He did take her to homecoming, but then the Irish lass disappeared back to Ireland to find a future, and he couldn't follow her. He moved on, somewhat, and got a job in the Ministry. She returned a year later, and they're steadily rekindling what they lost over the last few years, although it is clear her priorities lie in her work. 9.Give a detailed personality of your character (at least 4-5 sentences). I'm going to do the same as I did with Bree and let this develop through RP. 10.Give an appearance of your character. If you have a picture of the character, please post it here. Oscar Isaac. :D Number of A's: Number of B's: Number of C's: Number of D's: Crepare Alumni! Category:Sorted